


Territorial

by Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Lesbian Relationship, F/F, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior, Post-Canon, Scent Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw
Summary: A jealous Catra sees people flirting with Adora and feels a primal urge to mark her territory.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 202





	Territorial

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by imaginary_golux.

Catra had to give Team Princess this: they threw a perfectly adequate party. The music had just enough bass to purr along to, the food was delicious, and nobody was staring at her like some kind of freak. And the drinks! This was the third? Fourth? Round of cocktails she was bringing back to Adora, and her head felt like it was pleasantly overstuffed with one of those ~~terrible~~ ~~too-~~ soft Bright Moon pillows. Where the hell was Adora, anyway? It wasn’t like she could lose a six-foot tall blonde goddess, right? Her gold-and-cyan squint scouted the ~~enemy formation~~ dancing crowd until she finally found her target. Her hands clenched, claws etching tiny parallel lines on the cocktail glasses: Adora, with three complete strangers practically hanging off of her.

She was starting to hate this party.

***

Catra crossed the dance floor, trying not to snarl at ~~anyone~~ too many people. With one smooth motion, she slipped an arm around Adora’s shoulders and presented her girlfriend her drink. “Hey, babe,” she purred: directly into Adora’s ear, but loud enough for the trio of sycophants shamelessly flirting with her to hear. “Who are these _fine_ people?” She promptly ignored the names they recited, mentally tagging them as Red, Glasses, and Shortbread. Instead, she focused on what seemed so _wrong_ about Adora. Clothes, shoes, hair, makeup...all the same.

Catra took a deep breath to settle herself, and that provided the answer: drenched over the salt-sweat of Adora herself and the dab of floral perfume she favored was a cloying berry-sweet scent. Her eyes narrowed. _Shortbread._ Catra could feel a muscle in her face twitch with barely-suppressed rage. _Mine_ , roared something from deep within her soul. After years of wanting and not having, Catra wasn’t going to be challenged by some pipsqueak that barely came up to Adora’s navel. “Mm. Uh-huh.” She pretended to nod along with the conversation, while her focus was actually on rubbing her cheek and the base of her jaw against Adora’s shoulder and collarbone, pressing her hip against Adora’s thigh, and wrapping her tail around Adora’s waist.

“Hey, Etheria to Catra: are you okay?”

The snap of Adora’s fingers broke through the trance of Catra’s distraction. Her eyes refocused and she stole a glance confirming her hopes: Red, Glasses, and Shortbread seemed to have gotten the hint, backing off a half-step from Adora’s personal space. She drew in a contented breath and a smile crossed her lips: her own musk had definitely covered over the sickly-sweet perfume. “Yeah,” Catra replied at last. “I’m just fine.”

**Author's Note:**

> For reference purposes: https://catbehaviorassociates.com/how-cats-use-scent-communication/


End file.
